Code: Ask and Recieve!
by Oracle of the Stars
Summary: Come one, come all and have all questions and requests answered! Myself and my co-host have captured all the characters of Code: Geass. What do we do with them? Why have fun of course! What will they do? All you need to do is ask and you shall recieve!
1. Chapter 1

**Oracle of the Stars strikes again! Hello to one and all I am Oracle of the Stars, usually I make Dragon Ball Z related fics but now I am taking a new direction! Code Geass! Yes it has become a pretty good favorite of mine and I thank PurpleeyesWTF for his Code MENT for that. **

**Meanwhile wherever PurpleeyesWTF lives**

Purpleeyes: Oh my God...MY HAIR IS ON FIRE!

**Back wherever I am**

Jenga! I mean so anyway I am going to continue my path of comedy before I write any serious fics. In order to do that...*snaps fingers and lights turn on in the studio revealing all the characters from Code Geass R1 and R2 bound and gagged in those strait jacket things, and trapped in an energy forcefield except for Nunnally, C.C. and Milly* I'm kicking it off with a good old fashioned Q&A fic! Well actually it's more of a you the viewers just make them do random ass shit kind of fic.

Milly: Oh that sounds like fun!

Oracle: I know right?

C.C.: Excuse me I have a question...

Oracle: Yes C.C?

C.C.: Why are the three of us the only one's not tied up?

Nunnally: Everyone's tied up?

Oracle: Don't worry cute little Nuna they are ok they just wouldn't listen to my request maturely. As for why C.C. that's simple, they wouldn't cooperate at all. Well Lloyd did but he's off buying good food before Cecile try's to cook something. Like I'm going to tie up a blind and wheelchair bound girl *glares at Mao*, as for you C.C. unfortunetly your the only one who accepts pizza as a payment.

C.C.: That's a crime and shame *eating said pizza*

Zero: *Takes C.C.'s pizza* And I'm your sadistic co-host.

C.C.: No! Give me back my pizza!

Zero: No.

Oracle: As he said, this is Zero, my co-host. BEFORE you ask no he is not THE Zero, he is a different Zero entirely! And it sure is a crime C.C. *hands her frying pan* now go get your pizza! As for Milly well she's Milly and frankly just the mention of seeing Lelouch and Suzaku being forced to do outrageous and just outright hilarious dares.

Milly: Well of course! Who on earth would miss this?

Oracle: But before we get to the fun part we must set some ground rules...*Oracle draws down a list of rules ignoring the cries of C.C. and Zero as she wins back her pizza*

Rule 1: No hardcore yaoi! I will accept Shonen Ai but that is it! Be glad I am allowing that for I am a hater of yaoi not that there is anything wrong with those who are homosexual. I'm just saiyan...

C.C: Wrong anime for that reference

Oracle: Damn it woman don't call me out on this one!

Rule 2: Requests that involve a character to go missing or act a certain way the whole chapter will be eliminated as soon as new requests that involves them comes up. This way it's fair and get's to everyone's requests so they'll be useless. UNLESS you read the reviews ahead of time cause I will go by order of reviews.

Milly: Or you can pay them off!

Oracle: Yeah not everyone has that kind of money - Is someone who has no money

Zero: Here, take a coin. *Zero flips coin to Oracle* *Coin turns out to be hologram* *Zero laughs*

Oracle: *Sigh* Please try to keep your sadism to the guests.

Zero: *Sadface*

Oracle: *twitches and hits* Sadfaces have no effect on me!

Rule 3: OC's? Sure why not sounds fun however they will exist only for one chapter! So you'll have to keep requesting them.

Rules 4: Try to be reasonable with questions.

Oracle: Now I can always wikipedia or google what I don't know even though I've watched the whole series but I have not read the manga, or other various different Code Geass versions. So! The more I research the less I update!

C.C.: Blackmail?

Oracle: No! Just healthy suggestions/reasoning!

Zero: Exactly. Blackmailing people is MY job.

Oracle: Zero see this bat? Now imagine this bat making impact with your face...

Zero: See this photo? *holds up photo* Now imagine this photo being streamed on the internet...

Oracle: Touche...

Rule 6: No reminding me of rules that I already know. Ok yes I know script format is not allowed however when I get to the requests it'll be different. You see I've come up with a system for simple dialogue and gestures like now script writing will be used but on detailed requests it'll be written in story format. This is a good compromise I think.

Rule 7: NO PORNOGRAPHY! That's just nasty, I understand a bit of romance but don't be asking for these characters to have sex. I'm not writing that.

Zero: But-

Oracle: RULES ARE RULES!

Milly: Aww...

Rule 8: Uhh...I think that's it. Just have fun!

Zero: YAY! *Sets about Suzaku with a blowtorch* Well, you said have fun… and for me, burning emos with blowtorches IS fun. *Sets about Lelouch with a second blowtorch* And that's for turning on godmode hack on your Shinkiro.

Oracle: Zero let's save all the torture for the reviewers...Zero?

Zero: *isn't listening*

Oracle: *sighs* Now, what are you waiting for? I know some of you have something they'd love seeing their favorite character or even least favorite character do or answer something! It could even be that one guy with blue hair who's name I have no idea is. Whatever it is and as long as it follows the guidelines then all is good before we go how about a few words from Lelouch and Suzaku!

*opens cage and ungags them*

Oracle: Have anything to say boys?

Lelouch/Suzaku: ~ *is gagged again and promptly blowtorched again by Zero*

Oracle: Hear that? They can't wait to see what you all have in store hope to see you all next time and don't worry *puts sunglasses on and smiles evilly* I'll take good care of them.

Zero: And failing that, I will take VERY good care of them. Suzaku can testify to this. *Zero ungags Suzaku again*

Suzaku: *Screams*

Zero: *Gags Suzaku again* See? He loves the hospitality here.

**Back to PurpleeyesWTF!**

Purpleeyes: Sweet marsipan I can read!

Zero: I have a question. Who in god's name is this Purpleeyes person and can I torture them?

Oracle:... *Knocks out Zero with crowbar* AND THAT'S FOR NOT EVER WATCHING CODE MENT OR NONE PIECE! Bored now *drops crowbar*

See you all next time!

**DISCLAIMER!:** I do not own Code Geass, or the obvious quotes of PurpleeyesWTF, don't know who that is? Youtube it! Nor do I own my co-host Zero he is a real person...and no he doesn't own anything either. If any of us owned anything would we really bother with Fanfiction? F*** no! I'd be in my private jet right now!


	2. First Reviews!

**An invitation is what started it all, now those who have accepted the invitation have all arrived the location where it's to begin. They carefully entered a dark room where there is nothingness fear overwhelms them as they hear noises bumping around. Just then a light flashes on revealing the true horror that is...**

Oracle: Hey Lelouch! I let you out of your prison so that you could greet the guests not scare them!

Lelouch: Dammit! I've been found out! *runs* Suzaku now while she's distracted!

Suzaku: Right behind you!

Oracle: Oh no you don't...*presses button that drops a cage on them* Ha! Now be good or else Zero gets to have his fun!

**The host of the fic then sighs and turns towards the guests pressing another button that reveals a big open room, with a stage and everything sitting at the stage is her and the co-host himself Zero Reaper, now wearing a large cape that wraps around him.**

Oracle: Hey everyone welcome! Things are starting off slow but that's ok! I think we have enough to get started anyway! I'm your host Oracle of the Stars but you can call me Oracle for short! *says into microphone* And here's my co-host Zero Reaper! Say hello Zero!

Zero: Uh… hi?

Oracle: Way to warm up a crowd Zero...*sweat drops but continues* Also joining us will be Milly! Now let's get things started! The first reviewer is...*looks at card for a long time*

Milly: What's wrong Oracle...

Oracle: See for yourself...

Milly: Reviewer #1 is...ZERO REAPER?

**Well everyone, MY NAME IS ZERO.**

**I am the co-host here. See? I'm a real person, not just a figment of Oracle's imagination.**

**Now, you heard the lady. GIVE ME ORDERS TO TORTURE CHARACTERS!**

**Oh, and very well done, Oracle. I lol'd.**

Oracle: Why thanks Zero but one question...WHY DID YOU REVIEW IN OUR OWN STORY?

Zero: 'Cos I'm really that awesome. Oh, and I felt like it. *Shakes fist* You got a problem with that? Well, do ya?

Oracle: Not really it's just weird *blocks Zero's attack*

Milly: *coughs* Well let's move on shall we? Zero why don't you introduce the next reviewer?

Zero: Everyone, meet Jcogginsa. Here are his questions:

**Lelouch- how do you react to various accusations that you are really Light Yagami in disguise. also, have a death note**

**Suzaku- how due you spin three times before landing a kick**

**Milly- how many times per day do you grope shirley? also, have a whip!**

**CC-is it true your real name is cera? also, have a...iron man armor!**

**euphemia- oracle brought you back to life! is that cool? also, have a bunny**

Oracle: Oh it's that friend of ours from the Code Geass rp! Let's here some answers. Lelouch, you're first.

Lelouch: *twitches* I say they are idiots...Light Yagami wanted to take over the world for completely different reasons then I did. He wanted to rule I wanted to be a symbol of a hate! I planned to have myself killed...*takes death note* Oh thanks I know just who to use this on *smirks at Oracle and Zero*

Oracle: That won't work on us...

Zero: *Takes Death Note* Oh boy, is this going to be fun… I SHALL RULE THE WORLD! Although sadly, I can't kill Oracle and take over her fic. *Sadface*

Oracle: *smacks Zero with frying pan* Be glad it's not a skillet...

Lelouch: Dammit Zero...wow that's weird...

Oracle: Yes it is anyway...Ok Suzaku have at you!

Suzaku: Uhh...well it's just something you kinda learn through intense training.

Oracle: What? Really? You just don't defy gravity?

Suzaku: What gave you that idea?

Oracle: Because anime usually has no logic!

Zero: The size of Kallen's breasts is irrevocable proof of that.

**Kallen then tries to ring Zero Reapers neck but misses only resulting in her getting flipped into a wall.**

Oracle: That sure look like it hurt. Anyway, next question.

Milly: Oh that's a hard one...I'd have to ask Shirley for that one *takes whip* why thank you now I can use this to whip the student council into shape.

Oracle: Booooo!

Milly: Hey! That was a very good pun!

C.C.: Maybe it is my name...maybe it isn't. *puts on Iron Man Armor* Thanks?

Oracle: Hey! Take that off C.C. what if Lelouch steals it to escape or something?

C.C.: Don't worry you took away their Knightmares so it should be alright besides I'm hungry can I have some money for pizza?

Oracle: But the chapter isn't over yet!

Euphemia: I am very happy to have been brought back to life *smiles and pet's bunny* So cute! I shall name him Laurence Cornelius Peppernill IV!

Lelouch: What kind of name is that for a rabbit? And why the IV?

Euphemia: It's a bunny not a rabbit Lelouch! And the III was already taken...

Suzaku: By who?

Oracle: *whines* Unfortunetly by my dad's cat Larry...and before you ask it's short for Laurence Cornelius Peppernill III. Euphy why on earth name him that?

Euphemia: I thought it was cute and noble at the same time...

Oracle: *sigh* Let's just move on to the next reviewer Maiko2853

**Well, I guess I'll take a swing.**

**Kallen: How does it feel knowing the producers stuck you with all the shows fanservice?**

**Marriane: Allegedly, your known as 'the flash' for your superior knightmare piloting skills. But some fans unfortunately think their's a more... suggestive theme to that nickname. Will you confirm or deny this rumor?**

**Lelouch: Are you a siscon?**

**Anya: What's it like living with Orange-Kun?**

**Suzaku: Are you a masochist.**

**Nunnally: Did you ever find out that Lelouch is not married to C.C.? On another note, I thought you weren't blind anymore, what gives?**

**Mao: Are actually crazy, or just obessed with C.C.?**

**Milly: Why exactly are you always going after Shirly? Why not Kallen, or Nina, or even Cecile?**

**Shirly: (Hands her a giant paper fan) Something to defend yourself against Milly with.**

**Euphie: It's good to see your alive and well again. Although I suggest against going to Japan for a while. Also, Nunnally once said that you two got into a fight over who would marry Lelouch, did he ever choose who the winner was? One more thing, have this.(Hands her a giant fluffy teddy bear)**

Oracle: Some good one's! Alright guys let's here some answers.

Kallen: It sucks! I mean there are plenty of girls on the show why is C.C. never caught in an awkward shower scene or something?

C.C.: Because I'm not stupid enough to grab a boy when in the shower for one thing.

Kallen: You wanna go?

C.C.: *still in Iron Man armor* Bring it

Kallen: Damn you!

Oracle: Ok...let's move on...

Marianne: Well, I didn't get married to the Emperor for my personality…

Oracle: I need some mind soap get me some mind soap!

Zero: Pfft virgin...

Oracle: Shut it Zero!

Milly: Hey Nunnally why don't you read the next question to Lelouch.

Nunnally: Ok! Lelouch Maiko2853 asked if your a siscon. What's a siscon? Lelouch? *blinks and he's gone* where did he go?

Lelouch: *has been blinded by rage and is using his Geass on the guards to escape*

Oracle: Someone stop him! He's going to kill Maiko! He surprisingly more athletic when filled with rage! Oh no! Kallen and Suzaku have joined him! *panics as Suzaku and Kallen use Kung Fu power to defeat their adversaries*

Milly: God dammit why didn't we Geass proof this room? And who's idea was it to hire bodyguards who haven't had more then a years worth of training?

Oracle: C.C.! Zero! It's up to you guys!

C.C.: Kay...*flies after them*

Oracle: Alright while there doing that let's move on...

Anya: *Traumatised* Oranges… so many oranges…

C.C. and Zero Reaper after a mighty...ok not so mighty hunt after Lelouch, Suzaku, and Kallen bring the three main characters back to the studio where they are trapped in yet another cage.

Milly: If you three behaved maybe you wouldn't be put in time out so much!

Oracle: Glad to have you back Suzaku now answer the question before Zero gets play time with your ass!

Milly: Oracle...that sounded very...uh...how do should I say this? Subjective and dirty?

Oracle: Eh? Oh dammit...that's what happens when your best friend is into yaoi...

Zero: *resists punching the host*

Suzaku: Fine...wait what the hell? *reads question* No I'm not a Masochist! You people are sick...

Oracle: Don't insult the reviewers! Alright let's see yay it's Nunnally's turn!

Nunnally: Yes I found out I actually knew the whole time...and I'm not I had an eye exam done recently in the last chapter so had to wear very heavily tinted sunglasses I could barely seen anything.

Mao: Crazy? Who said I'm crazy? I'm not crazy! I just love C.C.! I want to take off all of C.C.'s clo-

C.C.: *Punches Mao's lights out with the Iron Man suit* Pervert.

Zero: Nice left hook...

C.C.: Thanks *eats pizza*

Oracle: Not even gonna ask where you got that C.C...Oh hey Milly here's another one for you!

Milly: Because Kallen would beat me up, Nina's too flat-chested and Cecile is too old. Shirley… well, she's just right for what in any court of law would be called sexual abuse.

Oracle: Speaking of Shirley…

Shirley: *grabs giant paper fan* Haha! Now I can defend myself...*see's Milly's whip* Oh dammit!

Milly: Ha!

Oracle: Ok...Euphemia your up!

Euphemia: I did, after Lelouch asked us to fight it out and I gouged both of Nunnally's eyes out. That's how she really lost her sight. True story!

Oracle: *backs herself and Nunnally away slowly from the crazy princess* Well...uh...wow this is a long chapter! Sadly enough it ends here. Care to introduce the next reviewer Zero?

Zero: Sure. Here's Kingofheartless09. Damn, I need that username… anyway:

**Zero: Why do u have that cape?**

**C.C: What's your favorite pizza?**

**Mily: What would you do if I went to your school and ddid not join a club?**

Oracle: So...when he says Zero does he mean Lelouch? Or the co-host?

Milly: I don't know let them figure it out...

Zero: Lelouch and I actually had a conversation about this while I was torturing him. He said that it looked cool. I promptly nicked his cape and *flourishes cape* am now wearing it. I look like a badass.

Oracle: You look like a douche.

Zero: Screw you then.

Oracle: No thanks your not my type.

**An epic glaring contest starts between the two hosts, as sparks fly from the pure intensity of evil and hate erupts from their very souls! But it ends within seconds because the chapter must continue.**

Milly: Time for C.C.'s turn

C.C.: *eating a pizza* Huh? *reads review* Uhh...my favorite pizza? I like stuffed crust...I don't care about the toppings too much.

Oracle: Stuffed crust is some goooood stuff now for our last review for the chapter and it's for Milly. Take it away.

Milly: Well I'd first politely remind you that all students must join a club in order graduate period. And if you still refused I'd use my charm and charisma to convince you...also this whip adds a nice touch.

Oracle: Yeah have to say I predicted that one...well Zero looks like this the end of the chapter. We got some good questions in today, maybe next time we'll get some dare's too!

Zero: Please, please dare me to kill someone! *Glares at Suzaku* I got tired of your emo crap in season one, let alone season two…

Suzaku: Don't blame me blame the writer!

Zero: I'm sorry all I'm hearing is 'Please punch my face, please slit my throat, lock in a closet with rabid tigers with not hope of escape'.

Oracle: Zero...don't make me call the magic men in white again. Well before we end the chapter completely, have anything special to say to our readers?

Cast: HELP US!

Oracle: Yes help them by reviewing and make this more fun for everyone! Well it's been fun say Good night Zero!

Zero: G'night, everyone. And allow me to say, it has been a pleasure to have all your reviews. And special thanks to Jcogginsa for inadvertently giving me a death note.

Oracle: Uhh yeah about that I'll need to confiscate it hand it over...

Zero: F**K no! Get your own!

Oracle: Zero...

**And so the chapter ends with the hosts at yet another battle. Who will win? And do the hosts actually hate each other? Not really but sure is fun to see them argue. What fate lies in store for the character's of Code Geass? Find out next time on Code: Ask and Recieve!**

**Disclaimer: WE OWN NOTHING!**


End file.
